


Prompts- Awesome or Awful?

by Zynthian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Humor, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Oblivious Steve Rogers, One-Shots, Prompt Fic, Red Room (Marvel), Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Steve Angst, Teachers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, its fun and random and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zynthian/pseuds/Zynthian
Summary: Random Prompts. Comment if you like it, and I'll make it a story! Ranging from Humour, Angst, Romance, Tragedy, and much more.1. The Avengers are training classes, and being teachers : Humour, Romance2. The death of a soldier-- Steve Rogers. : Angst, Romance, Friendship, MCD3. What if Clint and Natasha met in another way? : Angst, Romance4. Tony's jealousy is not something he can ignore. : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, MCDSᴘᴏɪʟᴇʀs! (ᴅᴜʜ!)





	1. Assemble, Avengers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This has already been published, but I added more information so that it'll be more detailed.

**Assemble, Avengers!**

**MAJOR SPOILERS FOR STORY!**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humour, Romance**

**Percentage Until Finished: 10%**

**Warning/s: Minor Blood**

**Published: Unknown, Possible 2018**

  
  
**Chapters: 7-10**

**Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Superfamily- Freeform, Peter Parker & The Avengers, Ned Leeds and Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Possible Peter Parker/James Buchanan Barnes**

**Characters:**

**Peter Parker**

**Tony Stark**

**Steve Rogers**

**James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes**

**Wanda Maximoff**

**Natasha Romanoff**

**Clint Barton**

**Sam Wilson**

**Summary:**

**_There was a tick in the back of Peter’s head, like some sort of_ Spider-Sense. _He refrained from shouting out a vulgar statement like, ‘for fucks sake’. He knew Cap would shout back an involuntary, ‘language!’ if he did, and all the students in Midtown High would be laughing their heads off.  But really, was there any other way to proclaim his ‘anger’?_**

**_“Welcome to the Avengers Assemble Camp! I am Steve Rogers, but will be addressed as ‘Cap’ on campus. Any bad words will not be tolerated._ Peter, _why don’t_ you _explain what we’re doing?” Suddenly all eyes were on him._**

**_(AKA Peter and Midtown High go to camp. And guess what? The Avengers are there. Cue awkwardness and embarrassment.)_ **

 

**Snippet Sample:**

**_“Oh, I forgot one last thing…” Ms Stacey said, pausing for dramatic effect. Peter continued grabbing his books and shoving his pencils into his case._ **

**_“A new programme has been made by The Avengers themselves. $50 admission fee.” She said, grinning as Ms Stacey handed out the pamphlets for the camping trip. Peter stared at it in confusion, Avengers Academy? Ned, however, felt like a kid on Christmas Eve, who’s face lit up at the thought of the Avengers joining them, though Peter did know they wouldn’t be there, mostly because they said they had a Hydra Invasion trip lasting over a month, leaving Peter alone at the mansion with JARVIS as his only companion, maybe even Pepper if she ever visits. The school bell rang loudly, signaling the children to go home._ **

**_Peter, eager to go out and have some fun, swing his webs around, beat up some schmuck in a shady alleyway. He said his goodbyes to Ned-- he was being picked up by Happy today-- and would not, could not ever, forget the look on Flash’s face when he drove off with a limousine. With a smile on his face, he couldn’t wait ‘till next week, home alone, just him and his soul._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**.**

**Peter hated ‘next week’.**

**With no one to ‘take care’ of him while he was home, (“I’m 15 dad!” “Nope, not after you almost burnt down the house making _Mac and Cheese_ ”), and Pepper having a business trip for 3 months, Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers ended up in a bus, with some kids, tired and feeling bedridden from Spider-Manning all night long. Just when Mr Harrington offered the class a good rest in the bus since it was _5-fucking-AM_ in the morning, he heard an all too familiar voice.**

**“Hey children, _dames_ , _dolls_ , demons, dicks and dimwits alike.”**

**No.**

**It couldn’t, it wasn’t, it…**

**Peter’s head jolted up to see a man with a metal arm.**

**“I’m Bucky Barnes your host for today’s great trip.” He saw him smirk at his direction, causing Peter to bury his hot face into his arms. _Why, why the hell, why must it be Bucky._ He thought in his head. **

**“I know you all are sleepy, and tired, and _fucking--_ ” **

**“Steve doesn’t like that kind of word, you must know that by now,” and right beside the super soldier was the Black Widow herself, Natasha Romanoff. He gave a playful huff, but deep inside Peter knew he was smiling.**

**“I do know, living with him for over 5 years ring a bell?” Bucky coughed, noticing he got out of topic.**

**“As I was saying, for people who wanna sleep, we’re not stopping you. But, if you wanna have fun times with Brainwashed-Hydra-Assassins, feel free to listen to us or ask any questions.” The metal-armed man gave a smile. Peter regretted looking back up because now Natasha was giving a devious smile towards the direction where he was. Immediately, he shoved his face into his arms and opened his eyes to see Ned by his side, tapping at his arm to get the boy’s attention.**

**“What?” Peter asked quickly, seeing his wide-eyed friend.**

**“Do you know about this?”**

**“Know about what?”**

**“Y’know, the Avengers, I thought you said they had a mission or something?” Peter gulped.**

**“Yeah, they’re _supposed to_ but I guess something changed, I dunno.”**

**“This is awesome,” Peter grunted, stuffing his face back into his arms.**

**“Yeah, sure is.”**  
**A few hours later, majority of the bus woke up at the same time, some forgetting about the Avenger (and the unofficial one), being there in the first place. Bucky had his legs up the hand grip on the seat in front of him, Natasha was doing all the driving, just because Bucky _‘forgot how to drive’_ ever since he lost his memory. Of course, she knew he was joking but she did know that letting a PTSD-traumatised assassin drive a bus filled with teenagers was a terrible idea.**

 

**Notes:**

**Note: Flash is strong here, I kinda like the old Flash more, so imagine him as the TASM or Sam Raimi Flash.**

**(P.S. I know Bucky/Peter isn’t popular, but honestly idgaf anymore I love it to pieces. It’s slow, so it won’t be an ‘in your face’ sort of thing, to get the non WinterSpider fans to adjust. Besides it’s not in every chapter, so hakuna your tatas. ;)**


	2. A Salute To A Soldier

**A Salute To A Soldier**

**Rating: T**

 

**Warning/s: Major Character Death**

 

**Published: April/May 2018 (Unsure)**

 

**Chapters: 1**

 

**Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark | Steve Rogers & James “Bucky” Barnes**

 

**Characters:**

**-Tony Stark**

**-Steve Rogers (Dead)**

**-James “Bucky” Barnes**

**-Sam Wilson**

**-Natasha Romanov**

**-Clint Barton**

**-Peter Parker**

**-Pepper Potts**

 

**Summary:**

**“Millions of lives, lost amid the destructive war of Thanos and The Avengers.” He paused to give condolences, “Including the one, the only, Steven “Steve” Rogers, our brave soldier, Captain America.”**

 

**Our last goodbyes to a soldier. As well as revelations and reflections made from The Avengers.**

 

**Snippet Sample:**

 

[Remake] Star Spangled Man With A Plan + New Lyrics

  
  


_ Who’s strong and brave, came to save the American Way? _

_ Who disobeyed, but still fought for us all night and day? _

_ Who gave his life, gave his all for America, _

_ Restored our faith, saved the states in America, _

_ When the war began, _

_ The Star Spangled Man With A Plan. _

 

_ Helped those in need, done good deeds, a fight he’ll never flee,  _

_ From sea to sea, fought for you and for me, was a key, _

_ Who will dedicate his life for America, _

_ Who will do what is right for America, _

_ Who’s here to save our land? _

_ The Star Spangled Man With A Plan. _

 

_ A godsend from heaven indeed, _

_ To save someone from a bullet, he’d bleed. _

 

_ Who saved us from monsters from above all norms? _

_ Who, if he fought, could create a deadly storm? _

_ Who died to save us all, not just America, _

_ Only one guy, who is Captain America, _

_ Thanks doing best as you can, _

_ The Star Spangled Man With A Plan. _

_ (We say goodbye, rest in peace, in our hearts you stay alive) _

 

(Song Note: To be sung slower, try singing it with the real song, it matches up :)

 

**Notes:**

**A bit of a songfic, but haven’t wrote the story about how the Avengers cope with his death, as well as Bucky taking on Captain America.**


	3. Ten, Nine, Zero

**Ten, Nine, Zero**

 

**MAJOR SPOILERS FOR STORY!**

 

**Rating: T**

 

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

 

**Percentage Until Finished: 5%**

**Warning/s: Violence, Blood, OC Character Death.**

 

**Published: Unknown**

**  
** **Chapters: 1**

 

**Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff**

 

**Characters:**

**Natasha Romanoff**

**Ivory ‘Zadakra’ Barton**

**Clint Barton**

 

**Summary:**

**And then she began to scream. She felt uneasy, seeing the blood ooze out from her friend on the ground, a pool forming just behind her. Natasha cried, before a wet hand touched her cheek.**

 

**“My-- I’m not Zadakra.” She choked, “I, was mistaken as a Russian, my mom was too, I made myself that name. My real name is Ivory. Ivory Barton.” Shock was on the redhead’s face, she had so many questions, but couldn’t talk. “My brother, he was left behind, my older brother is in Germany, he is Clinton Barton, please-- find him if you can.” The girl’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. Natasha’s face darkened. She needed to find him.**

 

**What if Clint and Natasha met in some other way?**

 

**Snippet Sample:**

 

 **The harsh night wind made the redhead shiver, goosebumps on her shoulders and her thighs started coming out. The rain pouring from the grey cloudy overcast above did not help either, droplets staining her face as she continued huffing, running away from the academy behind her. The mud stained her old rugged leather boots, reaching just a few inches above her ankles, but that wasn’t of much importance at the moment. Rightnow, what was really important was the fact that she was being chased by the ‘Krynyct’,** **_Красный,_ ** **or Reds in english. They were the highest elites, previously trained from the same hallways they were being mind washed in. They were like teachers, but better, stricter and harder. The sound of their chariot rumbled in the distance. The 10-year old ran faster, her thighs ached, but if she stopped, she knew that they would catch up and make watch Snow White and The Seven Dwarves a thousand more times. Right behind her was a girl with thick brown hair and amber eyes, her name was Zadakra, and odd name, similar to Zagadka (зага́дка) meaning Mystery or Riddle. One of the youngest girls part of the academy. She wasn’t strong at all, having asthma and low calcium levels, easy for anyone to snap her bones in half, though she was lucky she hasn’t died yet. Natasha met her whilst waking up, Zadakra offered her a piece of bread; she accepted whilst the Krynycts weren’t looking. That made Natasha sworn to protect and help her along, the main reason why she wasn’t a corpse. She was 4 years younger than the redhead, but was known for her petite hands and mastery in ballet, other than that she was a pile of uselessness, surprisingly not yet thrown out by the KGB or Red Room when The Inspection happened. She was running, but due to short breath and the fact that she had asthma, she wasn’t as fast as Natasha, who was at least 5 feet in front of her.**

 

 **“Naidytt ickht zegrashten! Liv otrunn grovru!”** **_Find them, or your heads shall be chopped off!_ ** **They heard one of the Krynycts, Maicha, calling out to the other henchmen. Zadakra started running faster, her chest tightened as her breathing quickened, air was being sucked out of her lungs like a vacuum. The once faint rumbling and clopping of the horses hooves on the path started increasing, becoming louder and louder as they neared the two runaway girls. Natasha swiftly stopped, Zadakra was speeding in front of her, before the redhead jumped, swung on a branch, jumped down as the branch blocked the path.**

 

**“Etro dulzhnich dacht nevm bremvya.” The Russian muttered, jumping up the hill and running, catching up to Zadakra, who was far away already. One of her feet splashed into a puddle of dirty water mixed with mud. Her left foot was stuck in it, she groaned, attempting to pull it out. She heard swishing of a sword-- they must’ve broken out already. The brown haired girl came back, panting and helping Natasha pull out her foot. They both stumbled backwards, the plain white dress now stained with mud. The duo stood up, almost toppling over before running once more.**

 

**They both had been planning this escape for months, it was amazing how no one noticed, then again, since Natasha was the highest and most marble-like girl in the school, no one dared to even utter a single word to her, respecting her as if she was a Krynyct as well. They passed messages through the mashed potatoes at lunch, both silently forming a plan, no words uttered at all, or they would be caught and electrocuted, shun, and brainwashed. Because the younger of the two wasn’t of good shape, she was excused on most of the fight and action, being taught ballet, art, farming, basic defence, and intelligence. Since her life there wasn’t as important as most of the other kids, she was regarded as C-, the lowest rank on the scale. But, there were some advantages. Zadakra would be the one to find most of the items, such as the cyanide pills, daggers, and other weapons. It was an ease, not because she was a good spy, but because her mother was a worker there, specifically the chef. It was easier finding those items with her help.**

 

 **Notes: Set in 1920’s. I always thought the Red Room Academy had some sort of secret code or language instead of Russian, which is easily spoken and can be decoded by most do gooders in Russia. I created Pylincnyi, (name based off of русск** **и** **й) a KGB-Red Room Academy-Hydra Language used for selling mindslave assassins and a language for the children attending said programme. It is quite different from Russian, though some aspects and letters are used. I don’t like OC’s, but this one here is actually driving the plot (and: spoiler ! dies) so she isn’t as Mary Sue.**  


	4. The Rust That Slowly Grows

The Rust That Slowly Grows

MAJOR SPOILERS FOR STORY!

Rating: M

Genre: Angst, Romance

Percentage Until Finished: 10%

Warning/s: Violence, Blood, Character Death, Broken Stony Heart, Major Character Death.

Published: Unknown

Chapters: 1

Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes/Steve Rogers - Mentioned, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff

Characters:  
Tony Stark  
Steve Rogers  
James ‘Bucky’ Buchanan Barnes  
Natasha Romanoff  
Clint Barton

Summary:  
Jealous? Pfft, what? He wasn’t jealous! Just because Steve spent more time with Bucky than him didn’t mean that he was jealous! Just because they basically did almost everything together didn’t mean he was jealous! Just because they were basically touching noses didn't make him jealous! Stark men were made of iron, he was quite literally made out of iron, he is Iron Man. Preposterous! Ludicrous! Nonsensical! Hillbilly! Foolish! Idiotic!

But he always seems to forget that iron rusts.

Snippet Sample:

“Bucky and I will be at the Smithsonian today, okay? It’s a long ride there, we’ll be going early.” Tony gave an empty stare at the television screen, not even bothering to look back at his supposed ‘husband’. With emotionless eyes, he nodded his head slowly, ignoring the pain in his heart like always. The once bright and glowing auburn eyes of Tony Stark were long gone, replaced by an empty and dark brown. He wasn’t even paying attention to the drama series blaring on the LCD screen, he just let it play out loud, pretending to even have a mere drop of sanity flowing through his veins. His breathing slowed, his blinking wasn’t as quick as it used to be, his muscles were weak, his body felt like it was going to fall apart any moment now, bones broken and scattered around the rough grey carpet. It didn’t feel like Tony anymore. Even the dark times, where he was kidnapped and tortured harshly by the Ten Rings, he wasn’t this depressed, wasn’t this insane, wasn’t mad, wasn’t empty, wasn’t… lonely. He heard the all too familiar footsteps get out of earshot as his boyfriend--no,  _ Rogers _ , left. He could hear the elevator beep and make a swooshing sound as it went downwards to the last floor. When Steve was gone, Tony stopped pretending to watch the television and turned it off at once. What was left was the slow ticking of the quartz clock at the background, counting down the seconds like a chitauri bomb. Usually, he wasn’t awake at this hour, but he just couldn’t sleep. 

 

He stretched out his legs, they ached horribly due to no exercise or physical activity, he groaned. Damn, ever since  _ Rogers  _ had been out and about with Bucky all the time, he forgot about exercise such as their sparring matches. And… Damn. He never noticed that  _ Steve  _ was the reason why he was so into sports and physical activity. Come to think of it, he hasn’t worked out in  _ weeks _ . Exactly three weeks ago, when… Steve started going with Bucky every time. His heart felt empty, a pit of darkness and shadows left behind from his previous lover. It worsened over time, starting out with him not eating, to him not working and now, not even moving. It was like Steve drove his whole life, and without him, his life was an empty hollow hole, no one in it except him. He even disabled JARVIS ever since his depression started forming, mostly because he was a bother and kept reassuring him that Steve ‘loves’ him. His throat felt dry, like the life was slowly being sucked out of him. That is, of course, if he even had one left. Hesitantly, he stood up, bones cracking as his joints moved quickly. He gave a large sigh, before limping to the kitchen countertop and grabbing a clear glass and switching on the sink. Tony was rich, he made the water in his sink clean instead of having to boil it himself. He filled the glass up to the brim, the water overflowing to the sink before chugging it down. The cold water made his esophagus ache a little bit, before relaxing once more. He emptied the remains into the shiny silver sink and placed the glass on the side, making a ‘clunk’ as it was put down harshly by the auburn eyed genius. 

 

“Stark?” The man turned his head 45 degrees to the left, seeing the man who wielded a bow and arrow. God, when was the last time they talked? It felt like forever, mostly because he isolated himself in the cold depressing basement of his laboratory. His mouth felt dry again, even if he just drank so much water just a few seconds ago. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, it was left agape as not even a squeak came out. Tony coughed, before attempting to try again.

 

“Got hungry.” He stared at the man. “Are you okay? You seem so…” He paused, looking for the right word. His eyes stayed at Tony’s face. “Tense.” The assassin asked. Tony answered way too quickly.

 

“YES!” The philanthropist paused, noticing how he had responded and immediately followed. “I’m fine. No need to get so personal about my emotions. Why does it matter anyway?” He replied and made a  fake  smirk to Clint. Unlike the many other times where his bickering and quipps usually had him feeling smug, this time it just felt… empty. And rude. Did he ever notice that? Did he ever notice it could come off as rude to other people? God what a--

 

Wait.

 

Tony Stark was not one to care about other people’s feelings. Was this because of Steve? Was it because no one was there to laugh or quipp back? His left eye twitched. 

 

“Okay Mr I-Am-Suddenly-Edgy. Just wanted to ask,” The archer said with a hint of sarcasm laced through the beginning of his words. He opened up the fridge and searched for a sandwich he left out that morning. “Natasha, who will probably murder me with a blunt fucking pencil after telling you this, is getting worried. Though she doesn’t wanna admit it. She--  _ We,  _ just wanted to check if you’re okay.” Clint repeated, though this time, his face seemed to droop in sadness. The billionaire turned his head away, refusing to face his friend. 

 

“Tell her I’m fine.” He gritted through his teeth. Obviously, he was speaking outta his ass. He was definitely  _ not  _ fine. But it’d be better to not left them worry too much about him than them being Mother Hens and giving him chicken-noodle soup every night and reading him a fairytale at 9 PM every night. Maybe even sing a lullaby if he was cranky. While not even making eye contact with Clint, he could feel the exasperation he had a mile away. But, being the stubborn and smug Stark he was, he didn’t budge or open up. Typical.

 

“Yeah, I’ll believe that when you stop pretending to watch TV or stop ignoring Steve. Or when you enable JARVIS again.” Tony’s eyes widened, though the assassin couldn’t see due to his back being turned on him. “Look man, we’re just trying to help out.” He sighed, separating the stuck and stubborn lettuce and shoved the cold bread slices into the toaster, pushing down the spring lever as the bread went down. “Just, don’t kill yourself. And--” Clint paused as he gulped, “We’re here. You’re not alone.” He stated. 

 

“And how the hell do you think you’ll be able to help?” He asked, though Tony immediately regretted it. He didn’t want to continue this conversation for any longer-- and yet he did. Clint opened the fridge and grabbed a half-empty jar of what seemed to be tomato paste, but by the look of the exterior, it looked more like a sauce or jam for his toast. The toast popped out, he placed it on a ceramic plate as his brow furrowed. 

 

“We aren’t soulless monsters, Cash-Cow,” He stated, snatching a spoon from the dryer and scooping out the sauce filling from the small jar, “we’ll know how to fix you. Besides, I-- sorry,  _ we’ve  _ been living with you for what feels like 12 years now.” 

 

“4, actually.” Tony corrected. 

 

The sauce dolloped and splat onto the brown toast, the archer ignored Tony’s statement. His eye twitched for a second. “We’ll know how.” He repeated and reassured, spreading the jam with the smooth curved end of the spoon. Tony didn’t count on that, no matter how long he’s known Barton.

 

“Sure you will.” 

 

“Damn, I knew you were stubborn, but not a stick in the mud.” Tony tensed at the archer’s words.  _ Am I really?  _ He walked to the couch and turned the TV on, watching whatever Chick-Flick was blaring on the screen. Obviously not caring.

 

A few moments passed, neither of them talked until... “So how’s the wedding planning?” Tony tensed, the tears threatened to fall down to his cheeks, but he managed. He bit his lip and tasted metal.

 

“It’s going fine.” He spat. The words came out like venom from a cobra, this was unnoticed by the spy. 

 

“Alright, what the hell is happening between you two?”

 

“Nothing. Everything’s swell as hell.” Tony responded. He balled his hands up into a fist, sharp nails piercing his palm. His eyes squinted. No doubt he was hiding something.

 

“Sure, and I’m important to the team. No one can  _ ever  _ replace me.” Clint said sarcastically. “Did you guys get in a fight? Did he hurt you?” He asked and sprinkled a pinch of salt on the mix. Tony wanted to punch someone so bad right now. The former-playboy opened his left hand as it gripped down on the leather couch. 

 

“Everything’s fine. Nothing wrong.” Tony scratched the leather couch, it threatened to break.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yep.” His voice cracked.  _ Shit.  _

 

“I know it’s not.”

 

“I AM FINE, BARTON!” 

 

“Dammit! Just tell me-”

  
“I’M FINE! EVERYTHING’S A-OKAY! JUST STOP WOULD YOU! _ROGERS_ AND I ARE FINE!” Clint shut his mouth. Tony stared right at the archer, his anger melted away, horror was now on his face. He muttered under his breath and walked away towards the giant windowed hallway. Clint was left there, still worried about his friend. He should tell Natasha. Notes: None.


End file.
